Sing Song
by Fantasy Queen
Summary: Rogue's life is perfect. Mutants are looked at friendly, she has control of her powers, and a great boyfriend. But a person from her past has come to mess it up again. ROMY! w other pairings, see if ur favorites are here!
1. Chapter One

A/N:ROMY!  OH! In this fic the acolytes have joined Xavier and so has Wanda.

…. telepathic conversation

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to X-men.  Those are all owned by the all powerful Marvel. All Hail!  Though if Marvel was willing I would willingly take Remy off their hands for them. ;-PAnd I do not own the idea of someone having the mutation to make people sing, I got that from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. 

Sing Song

Tony got out of the taxi and paid the driver.  Never in his entire life did he think he would be here.  He was raised to hate mutants, but irony took its toll.  He was one.  He felt trapped, alone, and lost.  He had no place to go.  His family kicked him out, his friends hated him.  He felt guilty.  He had once done the same thing to his ex-girlfriend when she attacked the quarter back of the football team.

Her parent had taken her away.  His mutation was stupid.  His control, he had it.  There was just no where else to go.  Tony wondered if this is where they had sent her.  Part of him wanted ti to be yes, another part screamed NO!  Hey, he never knew, maybe they would get back together.

Tony stood there for a few minutes.  It was huge.  How many mutants lived here?  Were they friend or foe?

We are all friend here.  Tony jumped.  He looked up the staircase to see two people standing there.  A girl, probably a junior, with her brown hair tied into a ponytail and a perky smile.  Next to her sat a bald man sitting in a wheelchair.  

"I am sorry to startle you.  I am Professor Charles Xavier.  And you must be Anthony.  Welcome.  This is Kitty Pryde. She will be showing you around the mansion.  Please come to my office once the tour is done.  Kitty, I am sure I don't need to tell you not to phase."

"Yes professor," Kitty rolled her eyes.  Xavier nodded ad wheeled away back into the mansion. " Hi, I'm Kitty.  Nice to, like, meet you." 

"Hi, I'm Tony.  So… you wanna' show me around this place."  Kitty could hear a slight southern accent, but it was barley noticeable.

"Like, sure.  Follow me.  Oh, if you get, like, totally lost, just ask and someone will point you in the right direction."  Kitty said as she showed him around the institute.  They walked into the kitchen where Bobby was cooling off water bottles and sodas for the X-men when they came home, though they didn't tell Tony this.  The Recreation Room was empty.  She showed him where the girls' dorms were and where the guys' dorms were.

"OH! I like totally forgot. You're bunking with Scott.  You'll meet him later.  Not everyone is home right now."  Kitty informed him.  Tony just nodded and took in the information.  He could tell this was going to be fine.  This Kitty girl looks normal, it's not like she is blue and fuzzy or anything.

"Well, that like concludes our tour of Institute.  You'll get your summer scheduelle later.  I assume you've you like graduated High School."

"Yeah, school ended sooner down there.  I just graduated about a week ago."  Tony smiled.

"Like no way!  Rogue is graduating this year too!  Oh, sorry you'll meet her later.  We should probably get you down to the professor's office." Kitty said looking at her watch.  With that Kitty brought him down to Xavier's office, without phasing.

!@!@!

The professor was sitting at his desk when Tony and Kitty came in.  He was staring at a TV screen that was sitting on one side of his desk.

"Oh, please forgive me.  I am awaiting the arrival of the other students.  Welcome.  I hope you will be staying with us.  I assure the students will accept you as one of their own in no time."

"Professor, I'm staying.  It's nice here. And If your other students are anything like Kitty and Bobby I am sure we will have no problems." Tony assured Xavier.

"Like speaking of the students,  Professor the X-men are like back."  Kitty looked at Xavier with this look that screamed 'please'.

"Alright Kitty you may go down."

"Thank you professor!" Kitty squealed, ran, and phased right through the door.

"CRAP! What the hell was that!?"  Tony screamed.

"That was Kitty's mutation, she can phase through solid objects."  With that Tony turned to the screen on Xavier's desk.  Instead of the empty loading dock like before, there was now a jet there and people started coming out of the vessel.  The first was A man and a women came out.  The women was dark skinned and had white hair.  The man looked like he was about to kill someone.    Next came out a red-headed girl walking hand-in-hand with a boy wearing sunglasses.  More people came out.  A boy playing with a lighter and his gothic girlfriend, dressed in black and red walking next to him. After the remainder of the people left the door to the jet closed.  She wasn't there.  

Then a small area in the room poofed with blue smoke and three figures could be made out.  The three were holding onto each other the girl was in the middle.  Then, Tony saw it.  The monsters his father had told him about.  There stood a blue boy.  No his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, the boy was blue.  The other boy wasn't a boy at all, he was what appeared to be 20, 21, 22 somewhere in that age group.  He had a long  bo staff in one hand and was helping the girl stand with the other.  He was wearing a large trench-coat.  He saw another figure run onto the screen. It was Kitty.  She was running toward the blue guy.  She jumped into his arms and actually kissed him.  Tony hid his disgust.  It was only then that he noticed the stunning beauty being carried.  She had an amazing body and beautiful emerald eyes, but it was her hair that gave her away.  Dark hair with white bangs.  He watched on as the man in the trenchcoat retracted his bo staff and seemed to hide it in his coat.  HE then picked up the girl.

The girl.  She was a senior. How did he recongnize her? The question is, How could he not? It was Marie.  His Marie.  The same girl he had destroyed when he found out she was a mutant.  God, maybe she would forgive him.  Maybe they would be friends again.  Maybe they would date.  He admitted to himself that he had missed her.  God t otalk to her again, he'd give the world.

!@!@!

"Put meh down Swamp Rat." Rogue laughed pretending to struggle out of Remy's arms. The truth was she was always trying t oget in her Cajun's arms. 

"Non, chere. You were hurt in de fight.  It is Remy's duty t omake sure de chere don' hurt herself more."  Remy retorted back.  Rogue stopped struggling  so much.  She hadn't really been that hurt, she had just twisted her ankle a little.

"If ya' insist, Sugah." Rogue said wrapping her arms around Remy's neck and moving her head up to kiss Remy.

"Like, get a room." Kitty joked from behind them.  Damn! Only centimeters apart and Kitty had to ruin the mood.

"Well, Kit, weh have one, two actually." Rogue called out to Kitty.  As Remy walked into the Locker Rooms. Every one else was already dressed.  Remy Put Rogue down on a bench and pulled his trench-coat off.  Immediately Rogue's eyes moved up and down Remy's body, she silently thanked whatever was out there that the X-men uniform was spandex and hard leather.

"The chere like what she see?" Remy asked taking off his shirt. The rest of the X-men started talking in the corner as their last four teammates got dressed. 

"No.  Ah love what ah see." Rogue raised an eyebrow.  She looked at herself in the mirror and realized she was still in her uniform.  Rogue sighed and opened her locker.   She pulled off her shirt and noticed a certain bayou  boy was looking at her chest.

"Like what ya' see, Sugah?" Rogue asked.

"Oiu." Remy just stood there gazing at Rogue as she finished getting dressed. She was his Rogue.  His Ange (Angel). His fille (woman). His…everyting.  

"Sugah, ya' alrihght (alright)."  Remy was broughgt back into reality by Rogue's words.

"Oiu.  Jus' Tinkin' about for lucky Remy be." Remy whispered into Rogue's ear.  Rogue could feel her face get warm as she blushed. 

"Oh yea', an dhow lucky are ya'?" Rogue asked as locked her arms around Remy's neck.

"Lucky enough to have the most belle fille in de world hangin' from Remy's neck." Remy leaned down and gave Rogue a kiss. God, Rogue loved to be able to touch. Remy had made that possible for her.  He had been the biggest help in controlling her powers.   He had been her control.

"Like honestly get a room." Kitty giggled.  Kurt bamfed behind her and snaked his arms around her waist.

"Ah do not want ta' (to) see mah brotha' makin' kissy face with mah roommate." Rogue protested as her and Remy walked over to wear Jean and the rest of the X-men were standing.  Jean was holding her head, probably talking to the Professor.

"Alright guys.  Here is the deal.  There is a new kid who just got here…" Jean was cut off.

"He is like totally cute!"  kitty squealed getting a death glare from both Rogue and Kurt. "Like calm down Kurt, he is notihng compared to my elf." Kitty apologized.

"Anyway… the Professor wants us to go up and introduce ourselves." With thst Jean and Scott left followed by Logan and Ororo.  

"Great, just what we need another trainee!" Wanda pouted.

"But think Sheila, the teachers will be to damn busy payin' attention to 'im to even notice us couples missin'" As if scripted Rogue, Kitty, and Wanda all yelled, "JOHN!"  and Kurt and Remy  just laughed.

@!@!@

"Like come on, you have to meet this guy."  Kitty said pulling Kurt down the hall.  Remy and Rogue followed as Kurt pleaded for Kitty to slow down and that he could bamf her there much quicker, but she wouldn't have it.  It was during this arguemant that Remy had snaked his arm around Rogue's waist.  The old Rogue would have killed him for doing so, but the new Rogue loved the feel of her boyfriend's hand resting on her hip.

It was all to soon when Xavier's office came and the couples had to split.  It wasn't that Xavier minded them dating, he just always separated the time for business and the time for pleasure.  So with that they entered his office.

The X-men were all standing around the new comer, so Rogue really didn't see his face. As if on que the X-men parted to reveal a boy aobut Kurt's height in human form, with blonde hair and blue eyes, and a football player's body build. He smiled at Kitty, which he could tell pissed off the fuzzy, blue mutant standing next to her.

"I am Kurt Wagner, Kitty's boyfriend."  He shook Tony's hand a little to hard.  Rogue and Remy walked in to see Kurt's "friendly" hello.

"Down mon ami.  Bonjour I am Remy LeBeau and dis be…" Remy was cut off by Rogue's scream of shock.

"Marie." Tony smiled walking toward Rogue.  She looked at Remy terrified and then glanced back at Tony who was now right in front of her face.

"Tony." Rogue's voice was cold and full of surprise. Everyone stood around clueless as Rogue was giving her ever elusive death glares.  Tony flinched.

"Marie, I want to tell you…" This time Tony was cut off.  

"Shut up ya' bastard!" Rogue screamed " How dare ya' come here! What is this?! See how many mutants weh can fahnd (find) to kill!"  Rogue was screaming and everyone was backing away from the couple.  Everyone except Remy.

"Marie…"  Tony's face was that of shear horror.  He had expected to be welcomed into her life without any consequences.  This wasn't his first mmistake.

"Ya' know what Tony." Rogue's voice was calming down. "Ah completely forgot. Ah owe ya' somethin'."  Rogue moved her face toward Tony's.  Nobody saw Rogue's fists ball and turn into steel taking on Piotr's power, no noe except Remy, who was starting to feel really bad for this poor sap.

"Marie.  I am so glad you came to your senses." Tony said leaning in for his kiss stopping only centimeters away from her.

"Ya' know what Tony? Ah did come to mah senses."  With that Rogue punch him. "THAT WAS FOR CALLING MEh A FREAK!" Rogue then kneed him in the groin making all the guys, especially Remy and Kurt cringe, having been kneed by Rogue before. "AND THAT…THAT …WAS FOR KICKING THE CRAP OUT MEH!" Rogue was on the verge of tears, something not done a lot by the Rogue.  Tony doubled'over in pain and Rogue ran from the room.

"Remy betta' go follow de chere, befo' she gets herself 'urt" And with that Remy ran after Rogue.  Leaving the rest of the X-men wondering what this poor fool did to ensure Rogue's wrath.  

@!@!@

Remy ran out of the room and up the stairs.  If Rogue had gone somewhere this was the first place she would have gone.  They had always had that connection.  They always knew where the other one was.  That's why if you needed to find Rogue, you just had to find Remy, and visa versa.  He ran into his room and out onto his balcony and looked up, sure enough, there she was.  Remy climbed up onto the roof.

"Chere?" Remy asked, knowing it was her, knowing that she knew it was him.  She turned to Remy.  Her eyes were red and she had mascara lines running down her face.  Remy just smiled.  Not the smirk he had around most people.  No this was a smile only Rogue got to see.  He walked up behind her and encircled her tiny figure in his arms. 

"Chere, you alright?" Remy asked.  Rogue shook her head and turned around in Remy's arms to be facing him. She buried her head in his shirt and started crying again.

"Shhh…everting will be alright. Don' worry, Remy be here."  HE tried to make her feel better, but knew it would only help a little.  

They sat there for a few minutes, not talking even though there was so much to be said.  This was how they communicated sometimes.  So much could be told by a touch. 

"Remy, Ah'm sorry."

" 'Bout what chere?"

"I never told you about him."  Rogue looked down at her hands, she certaintly couldn't look at him.  They had gotten into so many fights about Remy not telling her about his past and now he would hate her not telling him about hers.

" 'Nuttin to be sorry 'bout chere.  We all have out little secrets.  'Dis guy abviosly hurt ya'. Ya' jus' didn' want ta rememba'" Rouge thanked whatever was out there that Remy was as great as he really was.  She didn't deserve hime, though he would say the opposite, typical Remy.

"He tried ta kill meh.  Ah was in the hospital fer almost three months.  He was the one that started all the rioting against meh when mah powers came out."  Rogue looked up at Remy and saw one very clear thing written across his face: pure hatred.

"Remy gonna' kill 'im" He said standing up.

"Remy, don't.  HE ain't worth you haven' ta leave meh." Rogue grabbed on to Remy's hand.

"Chere…"  Rogue smiled.  She nkew if she asked him not to it would take a lot of work, but unlike Logan, the boy would actually have some warning with a confrontation with Gambit.  

"ah would howeva' love to see 'im cryin' on the floor lahke (like) a baby."  Rogue heard Remy chuckle the tension that you could cut had been lifted.

"Chere, as a reciver of one o' your punched and one of your knees, Remy felt ver bad fo' de boy…not anymore."  Rogue smiled.  She remembered when she had "accidently" kneed him when they were playing mutant soccer.  She was very proud of her  him, he hadn't cried or nothing.  

"Let's go sugah."  Rogue grabbed Remy's hand and jumped off the roof and onto his balcony with a soft thud.   They walked in silence to the bathroom where Rogue cleaned the running mascara off of her face and cleaned herself up a bit.  They walked down the long stair case to be meted by A group of very pissed off X-men. Kitty, Kurt, Wanda, John, and Piotr went over to stand behind Rogue.   She guessed they had found out what had happened. Tony was barely standing, he had to lean on Scott.  Jena was pissed.  Rogue was sure she was going to get either the "forgive and forget" or the "He's a different person now" speech.  

"Rogue, can I kill him"  Kurt asked.  Rogue had to surpress a giggle due to Remy's earlier comment.

"Get in de' line mon ami."  Remy's voice was full of anger.  Tony's face grew pale momentarily.  Rogue was sure the Professor had probably told him not to worry.  The tension in the air was heavy.  Not even a knife could have cut through it.  Rogue looked at Logan, who looked as if the world had  just crashed down on him.  This was going to be quiet hard, having both Tony and Rogue in the same house.  The tension alone…

CRASH!

"I'm hooooome!" The doorway to the Xavier institute slammed open to reveal a girl a little shorter than Kurt, with light brown hair that fell just below her shoulder walked in. 

"Addy? Sugah what are ya' doin' back here?" Rogue asked.  What a time for Adelaide(1) to come.  Adelaide had been in Remy's Mutant Phycology class last year.  IT was a miracle because she had also been one of the few people in Coldett to not try and kill Rogue when her powers emerged, on the opposite she helped Irene get Rogue out of Mississippi.

"Well, I found a friend, who happen to need the Professor's help a great deal.  Plus how could I pass up the opportunity to see  my favorite people."  Adelaide looked around the room.  The faces were stone.  Multiple emotions were written on everyone's face.

"Not everyone's here," Addy looked at Tony, "And it appears we have an univited guest."  Before anyone could stop her Adelaide swung her fist right into Tony's jaw.  He screamed in pain.  It hadn't hurt as bad as Rogue's beating, but he was still sore from her.

"WHAT IS THIS? BEAT UP TONY DAY?"  Tony screamed.  Most of the group shook their heads abd mumbled things like, "sounds good to me", this caused nasty glances from both Jean and Scott.

"Come on Tony.  We had better get you to the medical wing."  Jean and Scott walked away trying to carry a bettered and bruised Tony.  There was silence no spoke for a few minutes.  The floor seemed very interesting to a few people in the room.

"Get off it!  Alrigth, so the biggest arsehole in the world has walked back into our lives, we can deal!"  Addy yelled.  Silent nods were shaken.  Yet again, silence.

RRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!

The phone rang.  Rogue, who was closest picked it up and tried ot hide a smile at the person on the other end.

"Hey…well, I don't know…CAN you talk to Logan…I don't know, he's been mean today…hold on…," Rogue put her hand over the mouth piece of the phone and looked around the room, "Logan, it's Sarah (2).  She wants t otalk t oyou, though…you were really bad wit hthe danger room session this morning…"

"Give me the phone Stripes."  Logan growled.  Rogue handed him the phone and everyone looked at each other and dispersed.  No one wants to hear Logan get all lovey-dovey.

!@!@!

"So, Addy, why'd ya' come back."  Rogue asked sitting on Addy's bed in the "senior" X-men dorms.  These were the dorms you stayed in if you were eighteen or older, a legal adult.  Wanda had just turned eighteen so she was getting ready to move in. The other inhabitants were Ororo, Logan, Hank, Remy, Addy, John, and Piotr.  Rogue could personally not wait.  One month until her birthday.  Then she would be bunking with Addy and Wanda.  No more seeing her brother and Kitty's make out sessions.

"Well, besides the fact that I wanted to come home and see my favorite people, I found a mutant that needs help with his powers, he will be coming about a week after school ends. OMG!  That's right! Rogue your graduating this year!  That means you'll be legal soon, I bet Remy likes that idea."

"Remy like wat idea?" Remy said from the doorframe, his trademark smirk played across his lips.  He had heard wat they had said but he loved to see Rogue blush.  Which she did.

"Oh, nothing." Addy giggled.   Remy just shrugged and went to sit behind Rogue, rubbing her shoulders.

"Hey! None of _that in my room."  Addy squealed kicking the couple out of her room.  "Go make-out on your own time."_

"Tanks, Remy tink he'll do that."  Remy looked at Rogue who, on cue, blushed.

~!~!~!~!~

(1) Adelaide- Has the power to control time.  Has always had a severe crush on Rogue's brother Kurt.  Adelaide has grown up in a pro-mutant family and is getting her degree in Mutant Physcology with Remy. Her nickname is Addy. She is 20.

(2) Sarah is Logan fiance.  She has the power to duplicate powers. She deals with public affairs and Public relations.

~!~!~!~!~

A/N: I don not know which gets out sooner North or South schools, so please forgive, it was a guess that serves a purpose in the story so please forgive. This is my first X-men fanfiction.  YAY!  

Next Chapter: New characters are introduced, including an illusionist with a HUGE crush on everyone's favorite (ok maybe not everyone's, but certainly mine!) ragin' Cajun!!

Now you've read this story,

Cuz it's brand new

Now click  below

And review, review, REVIEW!

;-P


	2. Chapter Two

A/N:  OMG! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!  My muse had left me but has now returned thanx to u guys!  EVERY BODY GETS TO BEAT UP TONY!! ::punches Tony:: Hee hee hee!  

Don't worry this is complete Romy, but as all jealous ex-boyfriend's go he will try to brake up the perfect couple.  

Comments:

the tiny one: Yes you can punch him ,but there is a line starting…

AkArOx:  Thanks so much for reviewing!

Ishandahalf: No, your not the only one twisted.  I was laughing as they were beating up Tony.

Angel: Thanx so much for your review. And here is the more you( along with others requested.)

Kasel: No I have not mentioned Tony's powers, mainly because I like the suspence.

And without further ado:

Sing Song 

Chapter 2

            Ring.  Ring. Ring. Ring.  Logan's sensitive hearing couldn't take it.  Why wasn't anyone answering the damn phone?  Ring.  

            "Damn, hello."  Logan gruff voice sounded annoyed.  He knew what most of the people in the house were doing and he didn't even want to think about it.

"Just the person I wanted to talk to."  A sweet feminine voice came from the other end of the phone.  Logan just smiled.  It was always nice to hear your fiancé's voice on the phone when you hadn't seen her in a week.

"Hey Sarah." It was strange, he had pet names that he called most of the students, but when it came to Sarah he dared not say them over the phone or in ear-shot of any of the students.  The last time he had they ended every sentace with 'darlin'.

"Did I wake you up?  Good."  Logan smiled.  He loved her sick twisted mind, he really did.

"When are you coming home?" His voice was full of desire.  Come on he was talking to his future wife.

"Well that's actually why I called.  The student I was waiting for's parents decided to send him to another school, so I'll be coming home with a truck full of newbies tomorrow."  Her voice was like honey to him.  

"I remember when you were a newbie."

"Don't remind me."  Logan laughed remembering her first danger room session.

"Okay so you want me to pick you guys up at…" Logan was begging it would be afternoon.  He loved Sarah deeply and missed her, but he had his danger room session with Rogue, Gumbo, Jean, and Scott that morning.  

"There lies the problem.  We get in at five in the morning. You'll miss your early morning danger room session.  If you don' want to pick us up I can always ask…"  she was cut off.

"What? No.  I'll tell the four that are on level ten that it is free training tomorrow and I'll come pick you up." He always had this terrible vision of Kitty or Kurt going to pick up newbies and terrifying them with their driving skills.

"Alright.  Thanks.  Love you Wolvie."  Logan sighed he really did hate that nickname, why did Rogue have to tell Sarah about it.

"Love you too, darlin'.  Bye."  With that he hung up the phone.  He turned in his bed and glanced at the digital clock.  3: 30.  Damn.  He needed a beer.  Let's hope he didn't walk in on Gumbo and Rogue again.  That was just disturbing.  

!@!@!@!

Knock. Knock. Knock.  

"Doors open."  Addy called form her bed as she was putting some of her things away.  The door opened slowly to reveal a pouting Rogue.

"Logan took Remy away from meh.  Stupid drink in two rule."  The rule had been established so that the very small percent of people in the house that could drink always had a sober person to drive them home.  Logan preferred to go drinking with Sarah or Remy because neither would criticize his drink choice.

"Oh, poor baby, no more make-out buddy?"  Addy pretended a pout.  Rogue just threw a pillow at her.

"Ah wanted ta' know if ya' wanted ta' take a walk.  Ah hate Sunday afternoons."  Addy just shrugged and slipped her bare feet into her flip flops.

"Let's go"  and the two girls left the room.   

!@!@!@!

"KURT!"  Kitty ran from her boyfriend.  He was trying to do the flirting thing again.  He was lucky he was so cute.  

"Come on Keety.  Just one kiss. Please."  He gave her the puppy dog eyes. His not-so-secret weapon.

"No! Not the puppy-dog eyes!" With that Kurt pinned Kitty to a tree.  He pressed his lips against hers and she kissed back.  There make-out sessions always confused Kitty. They would start somewhere and while making-out Kurt would bamf them somewhere else. That didn't matter right now.

!@!@!@!

"Um..Rogue…How's Kurt?"  Addy asked.  She was nervous.  Rogue had always known about Addy's crush on Kurt.  It was pretty big.

"He's alrahght.  You know same ol', same ol'." Rogue answered. She was still trying to figure out the best way to tell Addy about Kurt and Kitty.   Little did she know she wouldn't have to.

It seemed in slow motion.  They turned the corner, laughing, smiling.  Addy's mind was off Kurt for a minute.  As soon as Addy stopped Rogue knew something was wrong.  She looked up.  There was Kitty ans Kurt making-out against a tree.

"Oh, Addy, Ah'm so sorry."  Rogue could see the hurt pasted over Addy's eyes.  She felt terrible.  Poor Addy.

"No, its alright.  I mean I knew he wouldn't wait for me forever.  Rogue I have to go." With that Addy turned around and ran.

"Damn."  Rogue started walking back to her room.  She knew Addy wanted to be alone.

!@!@!@!

Sarah was driving the X-van back to the mansion.  She had come up with the perfect plan.  Tell Logan she needed a ride tomorrow morning, let Jean, Scott, Rogue and Remy have a break, and get her Wolvie all to herself.  She was surprised at the girl sitting in the back seat.  Her name was Victoria.  She had straight shoulder length hair and was about 17 years old.  

She was just sitting there quietly in the back of the van staring at her hands and not making a sound.  Sarah felt bad.  She was obviously shy.

"Hey, don't worry.  They people at the institute are cool," Kitty had always admired how well Sarah got along with the teenagers. "Sure there are the strange moments, but then again your living in a house full of mutant teenagers.  You'll fit in fine.  Oh, that's right its Sunday.  You granduated right?  Well, that's what they told me.  Lucky you.  You don't have to wake up in the morning with everyone else.  It gets kinda crazy."  Sarah had yet again talked the ear off of some poor newbie.  She just felt bad for them.  Most of them were leaving their homes for the first time in their lives.  

"When will we get there?" Victoria asked. Sarah smiled.  Score!  She got one to talk.

"Should be there any minute now." As she said that the massive mansion came into view. She drove up to the gate and hit the com box.

"Xavier Institute, how can I can I help you, mate?"  Sarah had to surpress her laughter.  Same old John.

"John.  It's Sarah.  I need you to let me in and do not let Logan know I am here." 

"This is so going to get me extra danger room sessions."  Sarah laughed as the gates opened and Victoria had arrived.

!@!@!@!

A/N:  YAY! Chapter 2 is done.  Wow, this is the fastest I have ever gotten a chapter out.  Normally it takes me a few weeks.    Must be the great reviews.  ::hugs everyone that reviewed:: 

So now this chapters over

And everyone knows its taboo

If you read a story 

And forget to review


	3. Music of the Night

A/N:  Alright, first, let's get down to business.  Would you guys rather me put out long chapters over a long period of time or short chapters over a shorter period of time?  Whichever you prefer.  If no one tells me then I will keep writing the way I have been.

This was originally this was suppose to be a massive songfic, but plans get changed.  This music wasn't going to work with some of my ideas for the fanfiction.  The title will remain the same for the sake of the readers.   **_THIS IS NO LONGER A SONGFIC!!!_**

Sing Song

Chapter 3: Music of the Night
    
    _Close your eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth_
    
    _And the truth isn't what you want to see_
    
    _In the dark it is easy to pretend_

_That the truth is what it ought to be_

_-The Phantom of the Opera_

            Rogue sat on Remy's bed channel surfing.   What was she going to do with Addy?  Oh yes, her sexually frustrated best friend.  Rogue always knew how Addy felt about Kurt and now, well, things would definitely be different.  It had only been, what, six months ago that the scandal between Addy and Scott had come to the surface.  Yes, Scott, the fearless leader lost his virginity to, ironically, Rogue's best friend.

About two months previous to this, Jean had told Scott she needed to do some thinking and broke up with him.  A week later, Rogue found him, butt naked, in Addy's bed.  She had promised Addy she wouldn't tell anyone.  Unfortunately, Rogue would never get the chance.  Two months later, Jean found them making out at Jerry's, the mutant/human night club for sixteen and older that most of the older mutant, including rogue, worked at. 

            After that Addy had left talking to Jean about what Scott told her about the breakup.  Jena said everything was fine with her.  Oh, no Scott!  Scott had gotten back with Jean.  Scott still had a thing for Addy.  Scott never told Addy it was over.  Addy would go to Scott.  SHIT!   Oh no, oh no, oh no!  

            Rogue's eyes widened in shock.  This is bad this is very bad!!  She started pacing.  What was she going to do?  The door creaked open and Remy walked in.

            "Chere, what's da matter?" Remy asked.  Rogue's skin was pale her heart was racing.  She stared at him with wide eyes.

            "Addy found out about Kurt and Kitty.  She caught them making out.  I think she might have gone to Scott, but I'm not sure.  What am I going to do?"  Rogue was panicking.  Remy would know what to do; he always knew what to do.

            "Chere, I finished Scott's new danger room session simulation this morning.  I'll go talk to him.  If Addy is with him I'll come back and tell ya', arigh'."  Remy smiled at Rogue.  

            "Thanks Swamp Rat." Rogue wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his neck down for the kiss.  Remy smiled against her.

            "Chere, if you keep Remy here, he'll never find out." Remy smiled hoping she'd take the first option.  Rogue pulled apart and licked her lips.

            "Al'right go.  But yur reward'll be waitin' for ya'"  

            Remy smiled as he walked out the door, smiling.

Victoria watched as the trees passed down the road.  She watched as a clearing came up and Sarah stopped the car for a second.  

"We have to hold on a second; Logan is in one of his danger room sessions."  Sarah explained.  Out of one side of the clearing a group of students came sprinting out being closely followed by a net.

"Don't get comfortable, that will probably be you in a week if you try out for the X-men." Sarah informed Victoria.  Professor Xavier had set up a system where you could chose whether or not you wanted to be an X-man and still have the possibility to get the strongest mutants for the job.  Very few had broken into the ranks of the original X-men. The Acolytes, she, and Wanda were the only ones she knew of.  The rest of the drive was quiet.

She drove up the round driveway.  John was standing there nervously.  Wanda was standing next to him shaking her head.  Only Wanda can keep the damn pyromaniac under any kind of control.  Sarah smiled remembering the day she met the Scarlet Witch.  Another one of her more…um, memorable experiences.

"Well, thing ere is the first of the welcoming party."

"Bonjour Scott.  Remy finished de simulation for de danga' room. Wanna' see if it is Scottie approved?" Remy said.  No Addy.  That is a very good sign.  

"Sure, Remy.  I'll go check it out…later.  Hee hee hee…right now I'm a little busy." Remy gave a smirk a walked out of the room.  The truth was Remy didn't want to know what Scott was busy with, but the idea of seeing Jean in anything revealing would probably make him want to poke out his eyes.  Women were no longer beautiful to him.  Well, except one. 

"Speak of de Devil." Remy walked into the kitchen and Rogue was sitting on the counter eating a bowl of ice cream.  Chocolate, Remy's favorite.  It would be such a shame to make himself a new bowl if he only wanted one bite.  A smirk played his.

"Bonjour Chere." Rogue turned away.  She noticed his eyes were glaring at HER ice cream.

"Mahne (mine).  Was Addy with Scott?"  Rogue's eyes were fixed on Remy's.  Another smirk played on his lips.

"Remy don' rememba'.  Mayb' dere be sometin' dat could jump start hid memory."  Remy's smirk widened.

"No anything but the ice cream," Remy walked over to the counter and grabbed Rogue's waist. ", FAHNE! Here."  She handed Remy the spoon, but he didn't take it.

"Sorry chere, but Remy is making sure a belle fille don't move.  You'll have to give it me."  Remy wiggled his eyebrows.  Sometimes, a girls gotta' do what a girls gotta' do. 

"Alrahght suga', come and get it."  With that she put the spoon in her mouth and licked the ice cream off.

"Chere, ya' shouldn' have done dat.  Now Remy has to go get it." Remy pressed his lips to Rogue's.  His tongue played across her lips and eventually parted them.  Even though the ice cream had melted, Remy still got a lovely reward.  Remy and Rogue's tongues battled for superiority.  Rogue was the first to moan into Remy's mouth.  Remy nibbled on Rogue's lower lip, which caused her to gasp.  Thank you, whoever you are.  Rogue thought in her mind. 

"Ehem."  Remy and Rogue turned to the door. Logan was standing there leaning against the door frame.  Remy and Rogue were thinking the same thing: Oh, shit.

"Stripes, Gumbo, you have five seconds, that started two seconds ago." Rogue jumped off the counter and her and Remy ran out the door.  They ran toward the entrance hall.  They could loose him if they went past one of the more fragrant females of the academy.  Lucky for them, another safe place was walking through the door.

"Sarah!" Remy and Rogue called to her.  They ran behind her, Remy towering above her and Rogue leaning over her shoulder.

"Where were you guys making out and how long did Logan give you to run."  Sarah asked.  Rogue was the first to somewhat catch her breath.

"Kitchen. Three seconds" Rogue said through gasps of air.

"You are so lucky I came when I did." Just as she said that Logan came down the hall.  He was sniffing the air, picking up on Remy and Rogue's scent.  HE smelt something different and looked up.

"Hey Wolvie." Sarah smirked. Her eyes were glistening with desire.  Poor Victoria just stood there confused as ever.

"Stripes, Gumbo, why don't you take the newbie to Xavier."  They didn't need to be told twice.  They grabbed Victoria and left.  Leaving behind a couple that very few people wanted to think about sexually.

The team had just finished being introduced to Victoria.  They didn't know who she was or why she came to Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters, but they did know she had one of the coolest mutations they had ever heard about.  She had the ability to create illusions that are so realistic you can actually touch them.   This would be a great defense against opponents.  

For now Victoria was bunking with Rogue and Kitty.  Most of Rogue's nonessential items had been packed and been moved to the adult wing.  In only a few weeks Rogue would be sharing a room with Wanda and Addy.  She would miss Kitty as a roommate, but who could deny a bathroom that only had to be shared between roommates.  Rogue had always been, contrary to popular belief, the first one up in the morning, the first one showered, the first one ready, and one of the first four in danger room sessions.  

Thinking about her danger room session, Rogue glanced over to her clock.  11:35. she had to get to bed soon if she wanted to be up by four to do her danger room session at four thirty.

"Ah'm callin' it a nahght.  Ah got danger room at four thirty tomorrow mornin' and we are startin' level ten so, nahght everyone."  Rogue collected her 'goodnights' from everyone and went upstairs to her room.  She changed into her usual tank top and pants, put her hair in a low pig tail and quietly left the room.  She walked down the halls into the adult wing.  

Rogue had started getting terrible nightmares after her defeat of Apocalypse and John and Remy's rescue.  Then after one night of having terrible dreams about her friends having their skin ripped off, she went to their spot.  Her and Remy's spot.  The roof.  He had met her there, not purposefully, but he was the first to find out about the terrible dreams that could even make grown men fear the night.  They fell asleep together on the roof.  Rogue was amazed that she hadn't had any of her nightmares.  Remy had encouraged her to go talk to the professor and she did.  She had been sleeping in Remy's bed with him ever since.  There was nothing amazingly sexual about it.  He did share the room with John, the sex crazed pyromaniac, and Piotr, the quiet Russian.

John would sometimes spend the night with Wanda, and no one wanted to even think about what they did when they were alone.  Lets just put it this way, once Rogue and Addy had found some…um…toys in Wanda's closet. Piotr usually went to bed at nine or ten so it wasn't that big of a deal to him; he usually missed Rogue's comings and goings of his room.  The only one who was actually there when she was and in some kind of conscious state was Remy. And he certainly didn't mind his chere in the same bad as him.

"Bonjour chere." Remy whispered in her ear as he snaked his arms around her waist. "John informed Remy dat he'll be stayin' wit Wanda tonight so, de place is all ours."  His voice was deep and could make any girl melt, even the Rogue. She smiled.

"Ya' know weh do have danga' room session tomorra' mornin'." Remy opened the door to his room, still holding Rogue by the waist.

"Oiu, Remy knows."  He picked her up and carried her over to his bed.  This was something he did almost every night, even though Rogue was embarrassed for no reason.  

"Hey, lovebirds, no danger room session tomorrow, you can thank me later." Sarah said, standing in the door frame.  She turned and left.  Remy turned to Rogue and raised an eyebrow.  Mon dui, Rogue could be wearing a space suit and she would still look hotter than ever. 

"Woohoo we get ta' sleep until 4 thirty instead o' four."  Rogue groaned.  She didn't have to worry though her body naturally got her up at four thirty at the latest and that was without the help of a certain Cajun.  Rogue crawled under Remy's covers only to be followed by him.

"'Night Remy." Rogue whispered.

"'Night chere." Remy kissed her forehead and turned off the lights.

Tony sat on one of the branches of the trees outside.  He had a job to do.  He had to get his Marie back from that, that Cajun, no good, charming, SWAMP RAT!  It made him mad just thinking about them together.  He had been watching as Rogue went to Remy's room and hadn't come out yet.  They were probably in there bangin' like bunnies. 

"She can't actually like him. I mean he is a player.  Oh, yes, I know all about you Mr. LeBeau.  I will find the truth.  They will tell me the truth." 

Tony looked into Remy's window to see the cute couple snuggling together and Rogue laughing at something Remy had done or said.  It made Tony sick.  _They_ made him sick.  Rogue was supposed to be his!  No freaky eyed wannabe snake charming Cajun was going to get in his way.  A  devilish smile spread on his face.

"It begins"

A/N:  DUN DUN DUN!!!! The suspence is probably killing you.   My poor readers.  Do you wanna know what Tony's power? Well then you have to read the next chapter!!!  

**Demonic-Gambit:  **Sadly, I wish I had magical powers to update faster.  But maybe if I wish on a bunch of stars!

**Ishandahalf****:**  I know, what was Logan thinking?!

**Cathain**** Nottingham:** I am very happy you enjoy my explanations.  I figure a lot of things would change when ROGUE'S EX-BOYFRIEND comes into play.  You really wouldn't understand what happened if I didn't tell you how it was previously.  It is always inspiring to a writer when they hear that a person not only liked the story but liked how they wrote it too.  Hmmm,..onto Victoria.  Did I put her there for Tony?  Maybe, maybe not.  Just remember I am not a Tony sympathizer.  I am very glad you like my fanfic, and now you have to wait for chapter four.

**the**** tiny one:** Unfortunatly, there is, in fact, a extremely long line of people who want to beat up Tony.  In order to be in the front you'll have to go past Kurt, Logan, and an extremely pissed off (yet always gorgeous) Remy.  Sorry there was no ROMY last chapter, but I kind of made up for it with this chapter.  WARNING:  There are other couples (Though ROMY will always be my favorite) that will get their own chapters, which might mean no ROMY.  And yes, this is a Jonda.

**Sarah the Goblin Queen:**  Well thank you! I love it too!  Actually if you want to know the truth Addy is a character one of my friends begged me to put in here.  Just think what the fanfic would be without her…Well, I guess you'll just have to sit back and read more…Addy and Kurt?  Kurt is with Kitty! Hmmm…

Until we meet again fair readers.  Au Revoir (I hope I spelt that right!)


	4. Part 1 : Fight Club

A/N:  Alright, onto chapter 4…

Chapter 4(Part 1): Fight Club

_The first rule of Fight Club is - you do not talk about Fight Club. The second rule of Fight Club is - you DO NOT talk about Fight Club. Third rule of Fight Club, someone yells "Stop!", goes limp, taps out, the fight is over. Fourth rule, only two guys to a fight. Fifth rule, one fight at a time, fellas. Sixth rule, no shirt, no shoes. Seventh rule, fights will go on as long as they have to. And the eighth and final rule, if this is your first night at Fight Club, you have to fight._

_-Tyler Durden; Fight Club_

Tony was awakened by the annoying sound of ringing on the other side of the room.  He heard movement from across the room.  He squinted his eyes just enough to read the time on his clock. 4 o'clock in the morning.  Who gets up at fucking o'clock in the morning?  Scott Summers, that's who.  Tony had been warned that there was a danger room session at 5:30 in the morning, but this was ridiculous, even for the team captain.

"Did I wake you up? Sorry."  Scott mumbled.  Tony sat up and shook his mane of golden curls. 

"No problem.  Why are you up this early any way?"  Tony continued to rub the sleep out of his eyes and run a hand through his unruly hair.

"You were probably warned about the later danger room session. You see, there are four of us that exceed the current danger room level, so we have a different danger room session, earlier in the morning.  You can come watch if you want"  Scot said pulling a sweater over his shirt.

"Sure."

Rogue was awoken by a pounding on Remy's door.  She felt Remy moving next to her and grumbling in French.

"Gumbo, Stripes, up now!"  Logan yelled through the door.  Damn, obviously something had happened last night.  Rogue sat up and ran her hands through her hair.  

"Well, Remy t'inks we betta' get goin' before de' puppy dog trows (throws) a fit."  Remy threw the blanket off of him and Rogue.  They quietly climbed out of bed, not wanting to disturb the Sleeping Russian.  

Remy and Rogue walked in silence, too tired to talk, to the locker rooms. Sarah was there sitting on one of the benches.  Something had deffinatley happened.

"'Mornin' sugah." Rogue chimed.  Rogue was always thought of as a late riser, but in truth, due to her four in the morning danger room sessions, she had become quite accustomed to the sun rise.   Sarah just sat their pouting.

"Sugah, wat happened?"  Rogue sat in front of  her.  You would think Sarah would be asleep.  In her own words, "They don't call him the Wolverine for nothing."  

"You mean what didn't happen.  Last night Logan was called away before anything _could_ happen.  Some immense mutant power bullshit!  If I ever find out what caused my first night back to be spent alone, is so going to get its ass kicked!"  Sarah was fuming.  

"Well, tink 'bout is dis way, Logan'll prolly make tonight extract special for ya'" Remy smiled.  Remy and Logan had a mutual respect for each other.  When Remy had first joined the team, Logan made his life hell, and that is probably an understatement.  Then one day Logan walks in on one of Remy and Rogue's secret meetings.  They had started them to help control Rogue's power.  Remy's power was the closest to her's anyway.  After Logan found out what was really going on, he started going easy on Remy, but he refused.  About a week later, Remy called Logan on it.  That was where the respect came from.  Remy didn't care if he had taught Rogue to control her powers or not, he was just as good as the other X-men and would prove it.  Thanks to that he now got up at four in the morning every weekday.  What a trade…

"You always know what to say Gumbo, don't you."  Remy smiled.  Sarah had very much been like a sister to him.  She was the first to come after him when he went to the institute .  More than that, she was family, almost.

"Well, looks lahke new mutant powers spoile yet anotha' nahght (night)."  Rogue looked up at Remy and winked.  How could he forget the antics of the previous night.  Nothing sexual, but loud enough to force the silent Russian to sleep on the couch.  

"You two better get to danger room, Fearless Leader and Miss Priss are already there." Another thing Sarah and Rogue shared in common, an incredible dislike of a certain red headed annoyance.  Remy and Rogue said their good-byes and headed off to their danger room session.

"Alright kid, the is the control room, its where the danger room is…uh…controlled…from.  Watch the simulation, btu do not touch anything.   Your going to be watching the highest level reached by anyone at the institute this morning.  I have four students that are above all the others.  Now, don't worry, we don't expect you to be as good as them…yet." Logan turned his attention to the two standing in the giant mental room.  'Cykes, Red where are Gumbo and Stripes?"  Tony looked at the man known as Wolverine.  Cykes? Red? Gumbo? STRIPES?! Were these the great X-men's codenames.  

"SORRY LOGAN!" Rogue screamed into her communicator as the ran into the danger room.  "We got...um…held up."  Logan just shook his head.

"Alright Stripes.  You guys Completed level nine yesterday, bat lets see how you handle level ten."  The danger room darkened and replicas of for fighters  came out  of doors in the walls.  Each had something slightly different from their originals.  Jean's replica's had a yellow stripe on her uniform instead of a green one.  Rogue's had blue eyes.  Scott's was missing his glasses, instead replaced with two gleaming pink eyes.  Remy's had a regular non-retractable metal staff instead of Remy's real bo-staff.  If there was one thing you learned in danger room sessions, replicas are never good things.

"Here are the rules of the game.  Before you stand replicas of yourselves.  When the lights shut down, you will scatter and the terrain will change.  It will be as fast and as intense as level nine except now you have to save yourself and your teammates.  If you save one of the replicas, you are out.  IF you attack one of your own, you are out.  You must make contact with all the people in the room.  Example, if you run into Red and help her and it is her, you don't have to make contact with her again.  If someone is out and you have not tagged them yet, you don't have to tag them.  Understand?" they nodded their heads. Logan smirked, "Let the games begin." The lights shut down and the fight began.

Kurt woke up unusually early this morning.  Probably because his lack of a roommate.  Remy had been his roommate for about six months, then he moved to the other wing.  Kurt enjoyed being in a room by himself, more closet space. Unfortunately, Remy had left Kurt with the habit of waking up very early in the morning.  Damn Cajun!  Didn't he know that the fuzzy dude needed his beauty sleep?  Well, at least he was one of the first to the donuts.  Kurt smiled to himself.

"But first, I had better go see how a certain sister is doing in the danger room."  With that Kurt bamfed.

Jean was careful, she had already run into herself twice, Remy once, and Rogue three times.  None had been the real ones of course.  This is so frustrating, Jena thought to herself.  She wondered if anyone had been tagged out yet.  Would the session even tell them if someone had been.

"Jean move!"  Scott yelled.  Jean turned to see what looked like a giant wrecking ball coming towards her.  She quickly dodged it and flew next to Scott's side.  Her heart was racing and she had to take quick, shallow breathes. She had leaned against a wall.  IT was just a wall, it gave her no indication where exactly in the danger room she was.  

The next few seconds seemed to move in slow motion to Jean.  She watched as the wrecking ball that had missed her went toward Scott.  She couldn't cream.  It was her fight or flight reaction that told her what to do.  She jumped on Scott, Slamming them both on the floor.  The wrecking ball missed.  Jean looked down at Scott and cursed.  Scott's eyes gleamed pink at her.  

"Jean Grey is disqualified."  The computer rang over the danger room.  Guess the damned thang does tell ya' if some one's out, Rogue thought.  She had been dodging The fake Scott for a while, until it finally gave up on her.  Guess Jean wasn't as lucky.  

"Chere?  Dat ya'?"  Rogue turned around to see Remy.  She didn't know whether or not it was the real Remy or not.  She turned around and looked the platforms behind her and came up with a plan.

"Sugah, give me yer' staff.  Ah'll jump up there and see if Ah can see the others.  Please work.  Remy pulled out a rob that was about a foot long and opened it.  Rogue looked up at him and noticed his gaze on her face unitl he stared at her eyes noticing they were the correct green color.  They nodded at each other and Remy handed Rogue the staff.  

Rogue leapt up onto the platform above their heads.  She was up there for a while until Remy called out to her.

Rogue jumped down off the platform without Remy's staff.  He looked at her.  There was something different, wrong about her.  Remy smirked.

"Where's da staff chere?" Remy asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

"Jean…Jean's replica was up thare.  She grabbed ya' stick."  Rogue was leaning over, acting as if she was in pain.  Remy placed his hand on the side of her face and pulled her close to him.  Black and red eyes met blue.  Game. Set. Match.

"Sorry chere, wrong answa'." The replica's eyes grew large realizing she had placed herself in a trap.  "Non hard feelin's, I really like da real version of ya'."  Remy's knee connected with the replica's stomach. 

"REMY!"  HE turned his head up to see his replicate trying to strangle Rogue with his cheap imitation staff.  His eyes grew bright red with fury.  No one, especially not some crappy simulation, was going to hurt his chere.  

Rogue knew it wasn't Remy she was fighting.  Not because her replica had just gone to fight him.  Not because she noticed the non-rectactable staff.  No, his eyes were what gave him away.  They were a not only a different shade of red, but also void of all emotion.  That wasn't her Remy.  Even in a fight, he always felt something.  

Rogue had been careless.  She thought she could take on the two replicas on her own, she had been wrong.  Her replica had been fighting her when Remy's came up behind her with that crappy stick of his.  Her replica went to fight Remy.  She heard herself scream and knew Remy had won.  She did all she could.   She screamed, preying to whatever was out there that Remy would hear her.  

She felt the staff loosened around her neck and eventually fall to the floor.  She turned around to see her Remy standing behind her, trademark smirk plastered on his face, and an unconscious replica.   Rogue did the only thing she knew to do.  She jumped over the replica into Remy's arms and kissed him.  I mean how else do you repay some one for saving your life?

 Kurt bamfed into the control center.  He saw Logan shaking his head and Tony with his eyes wide and in terror.

"Vhat? Never seen a blue fuzzy dude teleport before?"  Obviosly not.  Kurt joined Logan in shaking his head and walked over to the large viewing window.  He saw Scot jumping from block to block trying to get to what appeared to be Rogue, yet Rogue and Remy were on the other side of the danger room doing, what appeared to be, making out.

"Jeez, those two can not keep dere hands off each other."  Logan just shrugged and Tony frowned.  Alright, Kurt thought.

"Cyclops disqualified.  Remaining team: Rogue and Gambit."  The electronic voice over the speaker.  Logan noticed their replicas smaoking around the two lovebirds.  

"Alright.  Operation Forced Set Back, engage."  Logan instructed the computer and over the loud speaker.   Remy and Rogue broke apart and nodded to each other.

"Operation Forced Set Back?  Logan no ones ever beem able to accomplish that, not even you!"  Kurt protested.  IT was, after all, the hardest fighting sequencepossible to do in the danger room.

"I got a feeling, Elf.  They can do it."  Logan answered.  With that a puff of smoke and the smell of brimstone filled the room.  Logan just had to wait for the rest of the students to show up for the performance.  God, he hoped Striped and Gumbo could pull it off.

Kurt bamfed into Kitty's room.  He walked over to her bed and started shaking her violently.

"Kitty! Kitty! Rogue and Remy are doing Set Back!  WAKE UP!!" Kurt yelled at her.  Kitty jerked up.  Her new roommate woke up from the screaming looking around frantically for the emergency.

"What? Operation Forced Set Back, but Logan hasn't even like done that yet.  Come on Victoria, I'm going to show you what real combat looks like."  Kitty grabbed Victoria's arm and phased her down to the danger room.  Kurt shook his head and went on to tell the rest of the students the torture Logan was putting on Remy and Rogue.

Operation Forced Set Back.  The most dangerous and most difficult move possible in the danger room.  It had never been accomplished by an individual before.  But Remy and Rogue were like one, instead of two.  They fought together as if they were dancing.  If one partner messes up, it is the job of the other to fix it.  That was the way they fought, as if they were dancing.  Two became one.  

Operation Set Back.  The idea that you can trick the computer sytem into attacking itself.  It can't be done with powers.  Only raw combat skills.  Lucky for the fighters, that was their specialty.  And the dance begins…

From the minute Logan announced Operation Set  Back,  the world seemed to move into slow motion.  Remy took the machines on one side and guided them to the middle of the room.  Rogue did the same thing.  Every weapon, gun, knife, laser, wrecking ball everything was focused on the two in the center of the room.

"Well, chere, dis was fun."  Remy quipped.

"We outa' do it again some tahme (time)."  Rogue whispered back.  The sound of the lasers firing and guns sounding.  Explosions could be heard shaking the entire institute.  No one knew whether or not the couple had been successful or…not.

A/N:  You probably hate me right now don't you.  I know.  But remember the greatest lovers leave you wanting more.  So review, it is my greatest muse.

Ok, I am really, really bad with accents and dialect and little speech habits that they all have so if by some chance you notice one, please note that I am really sorry.

Dang!  This chapter took me a while to write.   Main reason:  I didn't know how I would end it.  Still don't.  That is why I am making it 2 parts.

Ok now that you've read, go ahead, review…I may just finish the second part a little faster if I have a little support.

**  MorbidKillswitchedAngel:  **Hee hee…sry for the typos.  Um…Scott and Rogue aren't together in this fic. It is definitely a ROMY.  

**Sarah the Goblin Queen:**  You really like my characters don't you.  Its ok, I love 'em too!

**Roguewannabe29:**  Jealous boyfriends always make things more interesting…

**The Tiny One:**  FORGET ABOUT TONY!!! Never!  How could I forget…what was his name?  Oh, sry.  Hee hee hee!  Don't wry I have a something planned for Wanda and John.  Those little sex-aholics!  I know! There aren't that many Wanda/John fics.  They can be really cute together… Personally I think Logan would be a walk in the park compared to a very pissed off Remy… ALRIGHTY THEN!!!  Here is the next chapter.

**Star-of-Chaos:**  Yup, Tony is really stupid.  A matter of fact I don't think he even thinks!  All I have to say for Remy is that: Revenge can be very sweet!

**Ishandahalf:**  No need to wry.  We don't even know what Tony's power is yet…which may not be a good thing.  Ok, so I wrote this a little slower that a bunny on crack, I'm sry.  :-(! 

A/N: Ok, well, until next chapter, faithful readers….Bye Bye!


	5. Ch 4 Part 2: Payback is a Female Dog

A/N:  Wow, it took me a really long time to finish this, mainly because of the fact that I have a tremendous case of writer's block.  But well, this is the best I could do.

WARNING:  I will probably not be updating until the end of May at the earliest, I have to study for AP exams. Sorry for the inconvenience. Exams aren't my cup of tea either.

Chapter 4 (Part 2) : Payback's a Female Dog

_Payback's a bitch._

_-Who hasn't said it?_

            From the minute Logan announced Operation Set  Back,  the world seemed to move into slow motion.  Remy took the machines on one side and guided them to the middle of the room.  Rogue did the same thing.  Every weapon, gun, knife, laser, wrecking ball everything was focused on the two in the center of the room.

"Well, chere, dis was fun."  Remy quipped.

"We outa' do it again some tahme (time)."  Rogue whispered back.  The sound of the lasers firing and guns sounding.  Explosions could be heard shaking the entire institute.  No one knew whether or not the couple had been successful or…not.

Wanda  was walking down the hall.  She had been having a great dream about a certain pyromaniac when she was abruptly woken up by Addy.  So, Rogue and Remy were going to attempt Set Back.   Good Luck.  

Her footsteps echoed in the quiet of the mansion.  Every around the Danger Room had been sound-proofed.  This was a main reason the adult wing was there.  What was she going to do? She liked John.  He was a great guy and had the…um…gifts to prove it.  Speaking of John.

The pyromaniac stepped out of her room wearing nothing but a pair of gym shorts, and thank whatever is out there, that hung so low!  Wanda quieted the beeting of her feet and walked up behind John.

"Hmm, wonder what's behind down number one."  John teased.  Her Spun around pulling her into his arms.

"JOHN!"  Wanda screamed.  She struggled to get out of his strong, well toned, beautifully tanned, talented arms. 

"Now, now sheila,  don't go getting your panties in a twist, but if you must I'm glad I'm the one their twisting for."  Oh god,  Expert hands grazed spots on Wanda that not even her deepest thoughts could know how sensitive they were.

"John…John…" Wanda gasped leaning into Him for some well needed and deserved support.

"Now, I don't think we'll end up going to Danger Room today, luv.  Little Johnny has other ways he wants to torture you."  An evil grin stretched on his face ear-to-ear and the last thing Wanda thought was sex-buddies are fun.

Smoke filled the already cloudy room as more and more machines exploded.  A room full of people all held their breathe.  The world seemed to go silent as the dust settled down to the ground.  

Wires sparkled and sheets of medal lay sprawled across the danger room floor.  The censors scanned helplessly for signs of life.  The tension in the air was so thick that you couldn't cut it with a chainsaw.  

"What are y'all lookin' fer?" Someone asked.  The entire room screamed as the turned to around to an unscathed Ramy and Rogue standing perfectly calm.  The room fell silent. The only noise that could be heard was the computer repeating:

OPERATION SET BACK ACCOMPLISHED

After showering and getting changed into more suitable school clothes  Rogue returned to the briefing room where she saw Logan and Remy talking.  Remy had another training session after this where he would 'test' the potential X-men.  Poor things, Rogue actually felt bad for them.  Been there, done that.  She walked up to the "man of the hour" and jumped on his back.  Remy was caught comepletely by surprise.

"Mon Dieu! Chere 'ave ya' gained weight?" Remy joked.  Rogue didn't find it funny and she smacked him on the back of the head.   Rogue knew he was joking, but that was the beauty of their  relationship.  Rogue slinked off of Remy's back and he turned to face her.

"Ah'm off ta mah last week o' hell." Rogue smiled.  A yes Remy remembered the same time last year when _he_ graduated.  Xavier indirectly forced him, but it was alright, he did get to see his chere more.  Now, she had to go through the same annoyance that he had to.  He loved to watch her squirm, in the loving sense.

"Au revoir, Remy'll see ya' later." Remy kissed Rogue and they went their separate ways, knowing that they would see each other sooner then they thought,

"Alright, kids, time to show us your stuff."   Logan stood in front of the two newest arrivals, Tony and Victoria.  Tony had a smirk on his face and his body language screamed arrogance, but Logan knew he would get his.  Victoria, on the other hand, looked terrified.  

"Don't worry, the worst that will happen is that your not an X-man or an X-woman."  Damnit, where was he?  Logan thought to himself.

"Bring it on fluffy." Tony smirked.  Logan heard the sliding doors open and the clicking of a very familiar staff.

"You're not fighting me, kid.  You're fighting Gambit.  So, uh, I hope you've been real nice to him."  Logan watched as Tony's face paled and laughed to himself.  The little shit would finally get what he deserved.  No one fucks with his stripes.

Remy walked in cool and confident.  A lukewarm smirk lining his face.  This was going to be fun.

"Alright, gens, time ta' show dis Cajun what ya' got.  De instrusas' been watching ya' all and tol' me how hard ta' push ya' Don' worry, Remy non going to kill ya'…yet."  Remy smirked and the test was on.  

Logan could think of a few people he didn't want to be and right now Tony was on the top of that list.  Remy would never go to an extreme about it, with the threat of Rogue kicking his ass, but Remy was very overprotective and would die rather than see Rogue with a paper cut.  Tony was officially screwed.

A/N: Yeah, can you tell SEVERE writer's block latched on, and sometimes the only way to get rid of it is to write , well, crap.  So, I apologize for the condition of this chapter.  Worse, it doesn't look like it will be getting better any time soon.  Well, I'm sorry it took so long to post.

angelicstar2: What did you think I would kill them off that soon? 

DemonicGambit:   Suspense is one of the many tricks writer's use to keep you coming back for more.  So, yes, I LOVE keeping people in suspense.  Praise is always better than getting yelled at, so I prefer praise.

the tiny one: There you go, a very little taste of Jonda.  JUST FOR YOU!!! I wasn't going to put the Jonda in this chapter, but then I read your review and how could I not?  So, there you go, but don't worry it doesn't end there.  I agree Logan does have some pretty scarey claws, but he's really just a big softy, if he likes you.  Packed full o' action and a little bit a fluff too.

SweetRevenge151: I'm glad you like.

Sarah The Goblin Queen: Yeah, who doesn't love schizophrenic Edward Norton.  ;-) Sorry, I cannot say my master plan yet, let alone Tony's role in it.  Loving the new words.

Star-of-Chaos:  Yeah, like I was going to have everyone's favorite southerners get disqualified…NO!

 pyroluver:  AHHHHHH! NOT THE SPOON!

ishandahalf: The amazing thing is, they could probably kick-ass while making out.  Can you ask the bunny to give me some of whatever he has, please?  No, seriously, I'll do my best.

Please Review, it is the only thing that keeps my spirits up while studying for AP Exams…your review keep me from ripping the text into millions of little tiny pieces!!  PLEASE REVIEW!

Until we meet again….


	6. You Look So Fine

A/N:  Warning: In this chapter Scott will be a total jerk!!! I never liked Scott, not on the show, in the comics, or in the movies…NEVER!  I am sorry if people disagree with me, but Scott is always to goody-goody.  Never trust the good ones.  Just saying…

Okay, so I know what you are all thinking…Why didn't she post when her AP exams finished.  There is a reason for this.  My teachers decide 'okay, now that we're done with AP exams let's give them as many projects as humanly possible!"  Trusty I would have been a lot happier if I could sit at my computer and written till I died!  SO here is what I got…

Chapter 5: You Look So Fine

_You look so fine__I want to break your heart__And give you mine__You're taking me over__It's so insane__You've got me tethered and chained__I hear your name__And I'm falling over_

_-You Look So Fine, By: Garbage_

Addy flopped onto her bed for the thousandth time, hitting her head on the backboard.  She cursed under her breathe.  Grabbing the nearest pillow she scremed into it. 

"Um..Ad, I just wanted to come and…uh…see how you were doing."  Scott said as he peeked his head into the door.  Addy pulled the pillow off of her head and tried to flatten out her hair.  Scott just smiled at her and moved some of the loose strands behind her ear.  She smiled that knowing smile of hers. 

"I'm good.  I'm really good. Yeah."  She plastered that fake smile on her face, knowing Scott would probably see right through her  

"I missed you Ad.  I needed you, I still need you.  Please tell me you need me too."  Scott knew.  He knew she was in pain and needed some one.  This was the game he played.  He would love her when he needed her and wouldn't acknowledge her existence when he didn't.  Adelaide knew this.  And she fell for it every time.

"Oh, Scott!"  Addy started to tear up and Scott pulled her in for a some-what violent hug.  She looked up and within seconds he was kissing her.  HE needed her. HE wanted her.  Kurt didn't want her.  Scott wanted her.  And she was fine with that.

HE started to pull off her shirt and she mimicked his moves.  HE stripped her.  HE wanted her.  HE needed her.  But more importantly, she needed him.

Kurt was sitting in science class.  HE felt bad.  He remember how Addy had liked once upon a time and she had seen him and Kitty together.  He remembered that even when he was over Amanda seeing her with someone else hurt him.  He only hoped that she would move on. 

Rouge sat there impatiently.  Why did pre-calculous have to be her last class of the entire school year.  She had learned all of this already in her studies when she would help Remy.  She was proud of him, he had gone back to school.  Gotten his high school degree and was now going to Bayville University, the same place she would be going next year.  Rouge stared at the clock.  2:55.  The same time it had been for what seemed hours.    She wanted to go home.  Four days and five…four minutes left of school.  Rogue's eyes got heavy.  She yawned.  The next thing she knew the bell was ringing.

Kitty practically skipped out of school.  She was supper happy.  Only four days left of school.  Then she would have a whole summer to spend with Pi…hee hee hee Kurt.  Oh god, if Kurt found out who she had been thinking of lately it would kill him.  You can't choose the person you fall for.  Kitty had a pretty strange track record herself.  It was okay though.  Kurt was clueless and she intended it to stay that way, at least until next year.

A/N:  Well, well, well, ain't I a stinker?  I told you guys I would update I never said how long it would be.  Actually I am just writing this between studying for my English final.  Even though the chapter is short, it still contains many a thing that needed to be said.  Please don't get mad.  You never know how that might sway the creative process.

**animechix666**: Well, thank you!! My writer's block has not comepletely faded, but I did pick up quite a few ideas.  ::bows to applause::

**The Awakener Viari**:  I UPDATED!

**Nuit**: Thank you!

**Kim-Kagome**: don't worry I have a Remy doll.  YAY cookies!  I actually baked them this morning, I think I should stick to writing.  :-D

**DemonicGambit**: I am terrified your going to come after me with pitchforks!  Yes,  I love cliffhangers. See you have to keep reading to find out what happened.  :Bows: I love praise.  Now, I feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

** Paprika**: Thank you!

**ishandahalf:** Come o! We all know I had to give Remy a few punches below the belt.   Remy can be violent when instigated.

**the tiny one**: Well, Jonda is my personal fave!  Next to ROMY of course!  I'm wondering if I should put Tony's ass-kicking in detail or not.  Thanks so much!

**PomegranateQueen**: Poor thing I feel your pain.  Good Luck with those pesky AP exams!

Until we meet again.  I shall await all your returns.


	7. Pretender Got My Heart

OMG! It has been over a year since I last updated…wow. Unfortunately, it doesn't appear that my life will be slowing up anytime soon. With a mixture of exams and many a computer crash – I present to you Chapter 7…finally.

CHAPTER 6: PRETENDER GOT MY HEART

Thought the heart was worth something,

I just sold mine to somebody for nothing

Thought the heart was worth something,

but...

Love was a game, and he won too fast

Yeah, love was a painkiller that never lasts

And I hate to say that I won't care for it no more

Yeah, it was real to start, but a pretender got my heart

-"Pretender got my heart" Alisha's Attic

Addy just sat there. She felt dirty and used. Scott was gone, probably with Jean acting like nothing had happened, but that was the game. And Addy had played it again. She needed a shower desperately. She wanted to wipe it all away.

When she had left, she had promised herself that she wouldn't fall into Scott's arms like a child, she would be strong, without him.

She slowly pulled herself off of the floor, the same place he had left her almost an hour ago. She hurried to the bathroom and locked the door. Safe. She turned on the water and watched as it heated. She watched as steam rose out the bathtub. She needed a hot shower. One that would burn everything else away. She took off the robe that she had grabbed on her way out, it had been Rogue's, but she knew Rogue wouldn't care.

For a few minutes she left her body adjust to the scolding temperatures before attacking her skin. All she knew was that she had to get Scott off of her, no matter what.

Remy was waiting for Logan. They had finished their training session about ten minutes before and he was waiting for the evaluations. In all honesty, they hadn't been the worst Remy had ever seen, but they needed training and a lot of it.

Victoria was surprisingly the better of the two. She was agile and quick. She was also a quick thinker, which would probably save her life one day.

Tony wasn't all that good, but Xavier had told Remy to be nice, through clenched teeth, Remy noticed. The boy was lucky. He managed to walk away with a sprained ankle among the many cuts and bruises both new students would have.

The printer drew Remy out of his thoughts. Logan had obviously been too lazy to actually deliver the report…or maybe he was preoccupied. Remy really didn't want to think of that.

And there it was. The report on who would be able to join the training team with the hope of gaining the status of X-Men. And Remy wasn't happy. Victoria had passed, using her powers once before realizing u can't fool a computer THAT easily. That he had learned from Operation Set Back. Tony, on the other hand, never so much as demonstrated his powers. And the bastard had passed. It wasn't up to Remy or Logan. You had to gain more than a thousand points in your first training session. Victoria had 3080. Tony had 1001. Lucky bastard. Now, how was he gonna tell Rogue.

Speaking of Rogue. She and Wanda had walked through the door quiet pissed. Remy and John had not come to see them during their lunch period. And they knew what they had to do. Withhold all sexual contact. The boys would be begging to apologize within hours. The two lethargically flopped onto the couch.

"Rogue, is it just me or are the days getting longer?" Wanda asked looking at the once prominent goth.

"Yea' sugah. They're getting' longa'" Rogue cringed as her stomach grumbled. Less than ten hours ago, her and Remy had been heroes. Now, she was exhausted and it had nothing to do with the danger room session.

"You wanna' go get something to eat?" Wanda asked. The nice thing about being seniors in their last week of school was the lack of homework.

"Sure. But I should probably go find Remy." Rogue pulls herself up off of the couch and stumbles a little through her exhaustion. She is caught by someone. She presumes its Remy because no one would dare hold her the way the catcher was holding her. She looked up. Green eyes met blue eyes.

"Tony!" Rogue pushes herself off of him. Wanda is on her feet in an instant. Daggers are shooting across the room.

"Marie…"

"It's Rogue."

"Rogue. Do we really need such animosity? We're a team now, we should act like one." Tony explains before kissing her forehead and walking out of the room. There is a pause and Wanda is sure Rogue is going for the kill.

"Ah have ta' faund (find) Remy." And with that Rogue was out of the room. Wanda slumped back onto the couch. 4 days and 9 hours until summer. Joy.

"REMY! What the hell is going on!" Rogue demanded as she stormed into the danger room's control center.

"Chere…" Remy knew she was going for the kill. This was bad, very very very bad.

"Ah just heard sumthin' really funny, Rem? Tony and Ah are on the same 'team.' Wat is he talkin' about?" Remy knew she knew. And she knew that Remy knew that she knew. This was how they worked.

"He passed, chere. De' merde passed by un point. Remy's sorry chere, but he'd going to train to be one of de' X-men." Remy saw Rogue's face shift a little, then she smiled. Rogue started laughing hysterically, she just couldn't help it.

"Remy, do ya' know wat this means? He's gonna have ta' train with Logan, who'll kill 'im. Oh, thangs are lookin' up Remy." Rogue laughed and Remy just shook his head.

The best advice anyone had ever given to a newbie in their first week at the mansion was never to mess around when it came to dinner. Bobby knew this was the case. He soon became one of the reasons why you never messed with a mutant and their meal. There were times when it was damn near impossible to help though. Like when a certain Southern couples were cooking.

The smell of spice lingered all over the house. Every time Rogue or Remy would leave the kitchen they would be practically followed by a line teenagers trying to guess the delicacy they were in for tonight.

"MON DIEU! Bobby, Remy swears if you don' git away from him, de Ice Man won't be eatin' for de rest of de week!" It was an empty threat. Remy loved the attention for his cooking, but preferably not until it was actually finished. Remy had simply gone to ask John for one of his lighters to light the grill with. After almost twenty minutes of John fighting with himself as to which lighter to give Remy and then Bobby hounding him for "just a little taste" it was in great appreciation when Sam came, dragging Bobby away and mentioning never to interfere with a Cajun and his cooking.

And the boy was right. The only person allowed in the kitchen when Remy was cooking, was his chere. She knew what was needed to make whatever he was making perfect. It could also be due to the fact that she had a way with making washing dishes look extraordinarily sexy. So, when it was Remy or Rogue's night to cook the other was always close by.

"Uh oh. Looks lahke Bobby ain't gonna be getting' seconds." Rogue teased as Remy walked in.

"De' boy will be lucky if Remy let's 'im get firsts." Rogue smiled and walked over to her Ragin' Cajun. There was always that part of her who loved having a great cook as her boyfriend, especially when he made things just for her.

"Sugah, Bobby, jus' knows a good thang wen he sees it. Ah guess we have somethin' in common…" Rogue wrapped her arms around Remy and kissed his cheek. "Now com' on, Ah'm gettin' hungry m'self." And with that they continued cooking.

"I am like so hungry." Kitty whined, slumping in between Kurt and Pietr and rolling her head onto Kurt's shoulder. "Remy needs to learn how to cook way faster."

"Keety, you must remember, zat to Remy, cooking iz an art." Kurt really did like his sister's boyfriend, especially his food. He couldn't help it, he was a growing boy.

Tony walked into the Rec. Room, where everyone was contemplating the meal ahead, followed by Victoria. The room grew quiet. Xavier had told the students that Tony's feelings toward mutants at the time of his and Rogue's relationship was due to ignorance, but now that he learned the truth he deserved a chance to prove himself. So, here they were, about to make a vain attempt in communication.

"Like, hay Tony, Veronica!" Kitty perked up, she really was trying. "Grab a seat." Tony and Veronica sat down and listened to the idle chatter, until the subject of Rogue and Remy's relationship came up.

"How did they get together anyway?" Tony spoke up. There was a slight pause as the X-men all looked at each other. It was going to have to come out eventually. Kitty shook her head and decided that she would be the only one not to kill the poor boy for his questioning. So she started the tale.

"Well, they totally hated each other at first, yet there was some sort of attraction. Everyone knew it. Remy was an Acolyte under Magneto and Rogue was the reformed X-men. They met during a battle and according to Rogue, Remy hypnotized her. Well, cliff notes version: They met again when Remy needed Rogue's help to rescue his father. When Rogue like came back, she was totally a closeted Gambit obsessive. Then there was the Apocalypse incident, when Rogue kissed him to absorb his powers, totally cute. Well after that all worked itself out, Rogue had to like sort out all the new psyches in her head. When she came across Remy's she discovered that the attraction had been mutual, but Gambit hadn't been seen or heard from in a long time. And that is where the actual story begins…"

Kitty continued the story while Rogue and Remy waited for dinner to cook to perfection by slowly dancing to the wonderful Billie Holiday.

WOW! It has been SOOOOOOOO long since my last post. This chapter was literally written in a day. The last year has been crazy for me and for those of you who have waited for this fic to be updated, I would like to apologize form the bottom of my heart.

NEXT CHAPTER: A flashback of how Rogue came to Remy's rescue form Trask's clutches and how Remy taught Rogue control.

OK! So for those who commented such a long time ago…

**musagirl15**** – **I decided against putting Tony's ass-kicking…yet.

**Lady Element**** – **Yea, I am not so great with quick updates. Sorry. But Scott will be increasingly mean. Why? Because he is Scott.

**Pyromanic** – THANK YOU!

**Clea ** - Yea, I figured that once Rogue gains control she would want to make up all that sexual energy and what not, but you are going to find out that Remy and Rogue's relationship didn't start out a bed of roses.

**Scoobyd0530** – Those were originally what his powers were gonna be, but because of some things I have decided some things needed to be changed, don't worry though, Tony's powers will come out…eventually. Have no fear, Tony will definitely cause some angst.

**animechix666** – ARGH! Darn the writer's block, it was one of the reasons it took me so long to get this out, I just didn't know where to take it. OH! And I got an "A" on that exam. Thank you so much!

**DemonicGambit** - :looks extremely guily: Well, it isn't exactly as close as you wanted me to update, but…I updated::hides from the plastic rake thingie: Thank you so much! The loyal reviewers are the reason this chapter got out as quickly as it did. ( Just think if they hadn't been there)

**RikaTabithaStarr** – Sorry that the chapters aren't longer. :-(

**Star-of-Chaos**** – **Don't worry Scott will definitely get his. I didn't put Tony's ass-kicking in detail for a very specific reason that will be discovered later.

**crazyspaceystracey** – Yes yes, I love Jonda fluff and it will come in next chapter have no fear. And yes, Tony is screwed…he just doesn't know it yet.

So, there it is, Chapter 7, hopefully it won't take this long for chapter 8 :dodges rotten fruit:

One of the reasons I got this out as soon as I did was to please my fabulous reviewers…so what does that mean you should do? If you reviewed, you are correct!

GO! REVIEW!


End file.
